Can he do it?
by Vitalini
Summary: Yet another thing Kai has to prove he is capable of doing. [Second chapter is up hopefully it'll clear things up.]
1. Prologue

_Title: Can he do it?  
Authoress: Vitalini  
Rating: T  
Summary: Yet another thing Kai has to prove he is capable of doing._

_Warning: interesting things may happen later_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I wish only to write for my own entertainment and any unrecognized characters belong to me._

_A/N: just use your imagination._

Bright, blue eyes glittered, a feral smile gracing he boy's lips signalling a dark turn in the conversation. At least for him anyway.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" By the look on the redhead's face, he began to feel he should not have said that and grew more uneasy.

"Prove it."

"_WHAT!?" How could he expect that of him? _His voice came out embarrassingly shrill and he still couldn't believe how the conversation had changed. Had he kept his mouth shut he wouldn't have got whatever idea he had in his head, though he already had a pretty good idea what it was.

Swatting his thin red bangs from his eyes he gave him a evil sneer, enjoying his reaction and now had no intention on reconsidering the challenge.

"Come on, do it."

His face had paled a look at of disbelieve spread across his features, "you know I can't, besides when do I have _time_."

Stalking up to his reluctant companion the taller boy leered over him in a rare moment of dominance, and whispered slyly, "Then make time."

"Don't do that." Pushing the boy away, the smaller boy staggered back, not expecting him to get _that_ close. He was uneasy enough with out having him towering over him. It wasn't often he was knocked of his secure perch but somehow his friend always managed to place him in the position, catching him just when his guard was low. Even now as he scrambled to get his dignity back yet again, he knew it was all too late.

"So that was all talk before?"

Silently cursing himself a thousand times over he tried not to pout, he wasn't going to lower himself further, "No I just…"

"Don't knock it until you try it then." A friendly clap on his back and the redhead was once again invading his personal space making him wonder if his friend was being like this on purpose. _Oh wait, of course he was!_

Finding his mind infuriatingly blank he went for the only option open to him, "pass me the newspaper then." At least he didn't have to lose face…yet.

_A/n hope you liked the prologue. This is one of those things that are really just a serious of one-shots that follow a sequel and kind of go together but not enough to be a story. Again just something to get me back into writing, feel free to point any grammar or spelling errors I so blindly missed. The 'hes' are confusing I know._


	2. It begins

Title: Can he do it?  
Authoress: Vitalini  
Rating: T  
Summary: Yet another thing Kai has to prove he is capable of doing.

Warning: interesting things may happen later

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I wish only to write for my own entertainment and any unrecognized characters belong to me mwhaha, not hat actually means anything.

A/N: According to this fic the Blitzkrieg boys are staying in kai's apartment, why does he have an apartment and why are they staying with him I don't know. How he can go to school, run his business empire, train and have part times jobs, well lets set this in the summer holidays after Brooklyn trashed Tokyo so that rules out school and lets says the airport is still under construction or something. The BB boys are working to get some money for when they go home and Kai has an apartment because he can, being rich and all. There ya go. I apologize I have never had a job in my life, so I'm being cheeky writing this and I totally ripped off Dane cooks Burger King thing. Considering I like Kai I have a subconscious that wants to punish him I really do.

----------------------------

_Digusting. _

The stench of the alley made him gag. Already he was reconsidering his first choice. _Why did he have to go round the back anyway, what are they? Some secret organisation or something, it's friggin McDonalds!_

Gloomily he pulled out his application form from his jeans pocket and unfolded it, no longer keen on getting employed he didn't care for the creases. Dressed down to the point that his usually bold style seemed like a dream he felt terribly common, even if his wild hairstyle remained intact. _Would they make him wear a hairnet? _

_Oh, the humiliation! _

Cringing he tapped on the stained door, painted a hideous, sickly, green. It took three more tries before finally someone decided they could bother opening it. The smell of cooked fat blasted out into the alley as soon as it creaked open and a tall boy stood in the entrance, glowering as if he could be doing something better with his time.

"Yeah?" His tone was as inviting as his worn out and moody appearance. Again, Kai questioned his wisdom, but it was the only place he knew would need some fresh hands, _they would, right? _

"I've come to apply for a part time job." Trying to get the right degree of confidence and humility was hard, especially as he needed to endear himself to his co-workers now.

"And what makes you think we have a place." He steeped out and as Tala had done the day before leered over Kai who was really feeling vertically challenged at this point.

Getting annoyed, he glared back sizing the guy up because now he could see him better the teen was a couple of years older than him. It was time to show a little spunk, "Well do you?"

His challenging tone pleased the greasy haired, fry flipper, who smirked and nodded. "How long you planning on staying?"

It was an odd question but he answered it honestly enough, wanting to get out of this stinking alley and if he were wasting his time, he would rather know sooner rather than later. "A month."

Again the teen smirked, this time in disbelieve, "you serious?" Kai shrugged, he only had to last a month then he'd move on to the next job, he had three other occupations Tala had lined up for him so didn't intend to spend longer than he had to on any of them. After all, he still had his real work to do and school. "I like your attitude kid," he gave Kai the once over and added, "I'll recommend you to the boss but if you get the job stay away from the girls…if you want to leave with ya cloths on that is."

_What is that supposed to mean? _

……………………………………

He got the job easily, the phoney form that Tala had done for him worked a treat and he was set to work within the hour. The uniform wasn't as bad as he'd expected. His hair had to be subdued but after a few minutes, it was already limp from the heat and was easily pushed back under the weird hats they made the employees wear. In no time at all, the entire place was heaving.

"Hey new kid!" Turning round, freshly made fry containers still in his hands, the person he gathered was the Junior Manager called out to him again, "get over here!"

Dumping what must have been the hundredth container he'd made on the steel counter he slid through the other sweating employees as they busied themselves with peoples orders. As he got nearer the back, the activity was less frantic but the smell a lot worse.

"You'll be cooking fries back here." He indicated the giant fry cooker, cartons of oil waiting to be poured in rested on the counter next to it. If only Kai hadthe time to write a novel just to describe the hygiene risks and dirt before him, he could write such a horror story as to send any health and safety officer to the hospital. "I presume you were shown how to do it?"

Nodding glumly, he was left to his task, next to him a girl was pouring in pale, potatoes chips into the gurgling grease of her own cooker. Upon contact the sticks sizzled and slurped giving him the most nauseous sensation ever.

"Well hurry up!" She scolded him, followed by an annoyed 'tsk' as her hair slipped out of her hair net.

Swallowing back his bile, he slid open the cookers lid and poured in the liquefied fat, only a couple more hours and his shift would be over. He could last until then.

………………………………………….

Who knew cooking fries could be such backbreaking work, his shoulders ached, the shift was merciless, the demands had only seem to grow and he right now he felt it was miracle he could still stand. Worse of all he stank of sweat and obviously the grease, which felt like it had seeped into every pore. Shuddering, he shuffled out of the alley thinking only of a shower and fresh clothes.

…………………………………………

"So how'd your first day go?" Giving the boy the filthiest look he could muster, Kai stomped off towards the bathroom. Tala eagerly following at his heels that is until the door was unceremoniously, slammed in his face. He now had to wait until Kai was finished, which took another hour.

Spread out on the couch he shot up as soon as he heard the door click and repeated his question. Kai didn't answer him immediately, running his hands through his now heavenly, haphazard bangs, enjoying the feeling of being grease free. "It went as well as expected."

Arching a thick red brow, he asked Kai to be a bit more specific. This time the reply was immediate, lengthy and included every pain and mortifying detail Kai could recall.

"I never liked McDonald's anyway." Was all Tala had to say as he brought out Kai's suit for his meeting later, "You still want to stick it out then?"

"We agreed on at least a month." This stubborn response had the taller boy's eyes rolling, a sigh added to his aspiration. Not that he expected a different answer mind.

"What are they going to say when you hand in your notice after just a month?"

Kai shrugged, the loose pullover slipping off his shoulder and he realised it was Bryan's. "People don't stay very long there and I told them I was only staying a month anyway."

"And they were okay with that?" Slight surprise and amusement mingled with his words. He slipped down next to Kai who was flipping through the channels through the TV, obviously not interested in any but too beat to do anything else.

"They were surprised but need the labour, probably hoping I'll stay on." They both snorted at the idea, _yeah -fat chance of that. _

"Bryan's going to kill you if he finds your wearing his clothes." Tala pointed out, nudging the clean blue suit in his friend's direction.

"It's my apartment and if he leaves his clothes laying around in the bathroom it's his fault." Kai said picking up the offered clothes and grudgingly went to change.

"Does that mean you'll wear anything lying around." Tala already in his own uniform for work couldn't help snickering. As always, this challenge of his was going to go haywire. If for the only reason, that Kai wouldn't admit defeat. He could not wait to see where it went and already had a few jobs lined up that he hadn't shown his friend, after all there was no guarantee they'd all have vacancies.

Again Kai emerged looking as prim and proper as a well brought up, grandson of a business tycoon should. "Let's go."

Tala heaved himself off the couch, grabbing his keys off the glass coffee table but left the TV on, Spencer would be back soon. "Think you'll make it back for practise?"

"Hopefully, I should have time to do some exercises at the very least." He mused locking the door and pulling out the swipe card to the garages. "Need a lift?"

Tala said he wouldn't mind so long as Kai didn't go under anymore lorries. Giving him friendly elbow he added, "The tournaments not until a next year you don't have to burn yourself out."

They stopped out side the lifts, pressed the button and waited for it to arrive, "I can handle it, and this part time job doesn't require much mental strain." He assured Tala, who just turned his head away and smirked. He couldn't argue with that but it was the physical labour he was worried about.

"Still wonder what your other team-mates would say if they saw you serving big Mac's." His teasing earned him another dark look just as the doors opened and they steeped in.

"If you even think it, I will kill you."

"Maybe I'll walk."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day wasn't much better though he didn't feel quite as sick. However, he was never going to see meat in the same way again. His duty on fries only ended with the week and he had never felt so glad of anything in his entire life. His next job proved to be more social, actually making one of the burgers in a line up.

_Oh joy! _

At least it didn't smell quite as bad. The teen who'd met him in the alley, Koji, was working next to him and he was to find him quite a talker even to a unresponsive audience. As people screamed at them for food, he chatted away happily, simultaneously pulling out limp lettuce and slapping on pickles and cheese slices into feeble buns. Kai half-listened, most of the time unable to distinguish Koji's voice form the noise around them but his occasional nods made him an agreeable audience.

Working at speed was difficult, the confusion all around wasn't making anything easier, with all the pushing and shoving as people rushed about in the limited space. More than once he messed things up only to have Koji laugh and correct him each time. He gradually got the hang of it, presentation only mattered in the adverts, and it's not as if the food would look anything like it did in the pictures anyway. Once this principle was established he began to keep up.

Until Wednesday, nothing interesting happened. Even then interesting might not be the right word. A customer kept returning their meal, it was too cold, didn't have this or had too much of that and though customers had complained in the past Kai couldn't recall one getting up everyone's nose like this one. Eventually Koji stepped in; he was probably the longest serving person on the floor so it was some relief that he was finally getting involved.

"What's wrong this time?" Kai couldn't help asking as Koji appeared next to him with the offending burger.

"Guy's expecting gourmet. Not enough pickles and too much cheese." Koji sneered as he removed the unwanted cheese into a bin and grabbed a handful of pickles. Before he threw them on, he made a point of skilfully spitting on them.

Shocked Kai turned away and quickly made up his next two sandwiches. All the while he kept an eye on Koji, smiling and apologetic, return the man's infected burger. Shuddering at the thought of the man actually _eating _it he didn't notice Koji coming back. "I hope he enjoys his meal."

Jumping a bit Kai just nodded as the teen snickered to himself, others around him smiled with a knowing eye. Eventually Koji caught on that his new working buddy didn't find what he did the least bit amusing. "Come on, the guy had it coming." He didn't take Kai's solemn nod seriously so continued, "it's just something we do, get back at the people causing us unnecessary shit. I thought everybody knew we spit in food." He ended thoughtfully then laughed clapping Kai on the back for no good reason. "Hey Shirley stop eyeing the fresh meat up!" With out further adieu he went back to making burgers as if nothing had happened as more orders quickly rolled in. Kai was beginning to feel more out of place amongst these rough city dwellers, but so long as he kept his head down no one bothered him too much.

By Friday, he was worn out, not as much as last week, which was a small blessing. Koji had taken to walking with him partway. He had other friends but since they shared the same shift so he opted to talk to Kai a while longer than stay in the staffroom.

"Next week you'll be pouring fries and doing the run around jobs like cleaning tables and stuff." He informed Kai looking down at him smiling, "I'll be on the counter and drive thru, if you need anything just ask."

With nothing else to say Kai thanked him causing Koji to laugh loudly, not that that was unusual, he seemed to laugh at anything. "You're funny man and you don't even realise it."

Assuming that was a compliment, the blue haired boy shrugged, wondering why he was suddenly so funny when everybody else thought he was a wet blanket.

"Your last week will be on the counter and drive thru, think you'll be able to manage it?" Koji teased and Kai nodded, swiping his limp fringe out of his eyes. They carried on, Koji telling him as much useless gossip as he could before they reached the junction where they finally parted ways.

As Kai was about to say his farewells he was cut off as the taller teen was struck by a sudden idea. "Hey! ya wanna come down to my pad and meet some of my mates?" A little surprised he had to decline the offer much to Koji's disappointment who whined for a reason.

"I have to take my friend to work and I've got my own school work to do to." The mention of another friend had Koji's interest.

"Who's your friend?" As usual, the time didn't seemed to bother Koji and as much as Kai wished to ditch him, he was older and much more street wise than him, probably a member of a gang or something. He had the look of someone who worked on the black market in his spare time. He thought better than to tick him off.

"He's someone I've known for a long time, we Beyblade together and he's currently staying with me."

The teen gave him a weird look, "What's Beyblading?" groaning under his breath he gave a quick description but stressed it wasn't anything big. "So why's he staying with you?"

"He's just visiting." Kai replied shortly, "Well see you around."

Before he could get away, Koji reached out a hand and ruffled his thick bangs, seemingly amused by him again. "See ya kid."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Running round in a busy place like this was a hazard, the only thing stopping him landing on the food stained floor was his own quick reflexes. It was long before they relieved him of pouring the fries into the cardboard containers, and had him mopping the floors then even worse cleaning the toilets. Of course, that was only the first day. Tuesday had him filling in the Happy Meal boxes, helping package the burgers and sandwiches. Then he was, cleaning the ovens, making ice cream, pouring drinks and sorting out the deliveries. He was one amongst a troop of other high school students ordered here, there and everywhere by the older staff. The next two days were just as busy with the additional chore of wiping down tables as soon as they were cleared. Moving through the customers proved more dangerous then behind the counter. Women wielding buggies and small children running round, waving brightly, coloured balloons were daily dangers. They weren't the worse, no the groups of girls who strolled in at lunchtime shrieking and giggling were a nightmare. They flirted with every male employee and caused unnecessary fuss with complicated orders so they could chat to the boys on the counter or their friends and were constantly calling him over to clear their tables. He grew to dislike any huddle of girls in short skirts, it meant for a rough hour. Thankfully, all the running around made the day go faster.

"How was table duty?" Koji asked on Thursday while they trudged home, Kai a little more tender footed, as his old shoes were making his feet sore they were so worn out.

"Horrible." The expected mirth poured out of Koji's mouth as he threw his head back in delight. Huffing and rolling his eyes Kai checked his watch; really, he found amusement in the smallest things.

"I saw those girls giving you trouble." Koji sighed, "Must be a pain being so good looking eh?"

"I wouldn't know." Kai replied as they passed the cities big flashing screens, people moving out of the taller boys way as he steamrolled his way through the crowd making a path Kai could walk through unhindered while they went through the mass of people.

"Don't kid me; you know how the girls talk about you." Koji joked over his shoulder. Kai countered with the fact that they talked about _any _male. Still the older boy didn't pay his answer much heed but moved on to other things as usual.

When Kai finally got home his feet were killing him and contemplated just throwing himself on the couch and not even taking a shower or doing the reports. Sleep sounded like a good idea.

"You stink." Tala stated emerging from the kitchen in his usual grace. Kai shrugged, not carrying anymore but started to shuffle to the bathroom anyway. Meanwhile the redhead made his way over to Kai's neglected shoes and pulled a disapproving face. Without even asking, he picked them up and went to the garbage shoot.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Finally, the last week was upon him and though Koji expressed frequently and sadly how he'd lament over losing Kai's companionship, Kai couldn't wait to see the back of this place. Counter duty was a new challenge all together, between customer service and actually working the till. Thankfully the new shoes Tala gave him, didn't hurt his feet but it was a small blessing. After a brief tuition, the morning was good practise time but by lunchtime, he gave up remembering people's orders and just wrote them down, which was slower but at least he got it right.

The girls, _arghh, _he was feeling new degrees of hate and had to restrain from scribbling down, "plain burger with extra spit." Because he knew, they probably would spit in the girls' food if he did that. No skin off his nose but he was still disgusted with how they dealt with complains, many quite legitimate if he may say so.

However, no matter how bad any previous job had been working at the Drive thru was the worst. He didn't know what he disliked most, the people that felt the need to scream into the microphone or the ones that mumbled. The little head set made everything clear enough if they talked _normally!_ Still customers did not seem to think so as this example shows.

"_Hi, May I take your order?_

" _I'D LIKE A TWO WHOPPER, NO ONIONS AND TWO LARGE SODAS." _

_Keeping a pained smile up he registered their orders while his ears ringed. _

"_That'll be five, seventy six. Please drive round" _

"_THANK YOU!" _

_After the tenth person in a row like that he was certain he was bleeding from the ears…_

"_LARGE FRIES AND A BIG MAC!" _

Ooooooooow!

Still the mumbling ones were scary. He had no idea what they were saying, it'd take forever to even get their order and nine times out of ten they'll be changing it. The queue would just get longer and longer and still they hadn't made up their mind. One terrifying experience was dealing with a horny old lady who had the strangest food order mixed with certain innuendos that he swore bordered on sexual harassment, so much so that it couldn't be repeated. What was with old people these days? Still that didn't compare to the girls in the cars. It was like Satan had spawned these high school females to plague everything he did, wherever he went they were there, ditzy and giggly.

"_May I take your order?" _

"_Can we have four chicken salads, two vanilla milkshakes and two strawberry…and you on the side?"_

"_Would you like fries with that?" _

"_Sure," they erupted into giggles, ten times louder and more excruciation through his headset, "and some sauce too." _

"_You want sauce?" _

_More giggling and a girl in the back chirped up, "to pour all over you!" _

_Had they not all looked at him hungrily then he might not have panicked but he quickly typed in their order before they could ask for anything else. "Thank you please drive round…" they left and with more urgency then necessary he called to the ones making the orders what they girls had requested fearful they might come back. _

Drive thru was his least favourite of all jobs people seemed ten times worse than they did on the counter, they were ten times as louder, ten times more ditzy, ten times ruder, ten times more condescending and just ten times more terrifying than having to deal with them face to face. In conclusion, the headsets were evil and every night he went home with a migraine.

…………………………………………………..

At last, it was over! As Koji walked with him he felt free and elated, he never have to go back to that dirty, stinking, grease farm again. The place was pure grease! Whatever Tala had for him next couldn't be any worse.

"Hey kid." Koji address him solemnly, "I'm gonna miss you."

A little taken aback Kai replied, "I've only known you for a month." The taller boy smirked at him.

"Still, you got spunk which is more that I can say for most people I know. They act tough but soon as something serious happens they split," Kai had a feeling this ran a little father than McDonalds least there was some elusive burger war going on. "I've enjoyed working with ya kid."

Kai nodded to this not sure how his mute company could be so pleasing but then he was totally out of his depth in such an environment and had probably acted less haughty then he usually came across. It was interesting experience to endear himself to someone so quickly, even if it was an underground criminal because by now he had a very good idea what Koji's other jobs were.

"What do you say we hook up again some time, damn I don't have my phone on me now." He complained as they neared the parting junction for the last time together. "I'm sure I'll see you around and if you want me just wait for me at around this time."

"Won't you start waiting in the staffroom again?"

"What for?"

Kai shrugged and the taller teen clapped him on the shoulder, "guess this is see you around then." Without another word he started walking away.

At the last moment Kai called out, "Yeah, see you around." Koji's laughter travelled back to him above the noise of the busy city and he wondered if he should miss the teen or not.

……………………………………………………………..

"Looks like you survived…_barely_." Tala grinned, a new newspaper in his hand. Kai nodded and Tala went on. "I wonder if you'll get another mentor like that Koji guy. I'm surprised anyone took a shine to you."

The teasing was clear enough; Kai could put a false smile on like the best of them as he did so often at his real place of work.

"What's the next one?"

Giving Kai a scheming look the redhead circled something on the newspaper, "You'll see tomorrow."

…………………………………………………….

A/n: I have proof read this but I would appreciate if you see anything wrong to tell me so I can correct it.

Arigato!


End file.
